


Better Than You

by stony1998



Series: The Transformers Initiative [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Pre-Earth Transformers, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire are rivals. Each believe that one is better than the other for their own reasons. Starscream challenges Skyfire to a fliers competition, thinking he will best this non seeker and send him back to Iacon where he belongs. Who wins this battle? It will be for you to decide in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" asked Skyfire, his face twisted in a grin as Starscream landed on his feet.

Starscream narrowed his optics. "What, you think you could do any better?" asked the Prince of Vos, looking up at the larger mech.

Skyfire laughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "For the Prince of Vos, you aren't a very good flier."

Starscream flared his wings. "You're nothing but a commoner. You aren't even a seeker, you couldn't best me if I broke a wing!"

It was Skyfire's turn to narrow his optics, looking down at the smaller Mech. "I am not just a commoner!"

Starscream chuckled. "Aw do you not like it when I call you that, commoner?"

Skyfire clenched his fists. "Call me that one more time and I'll pound you into the ground."

Starscream smirked. "COMMONER."

Skyfire lunged, but Starscream was agile enough to step to the side with a smirk. Skyfire fell to the ground with a loud clang. The seeker laughed at him, shaking his head. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall, correct?"

Skyfire looked up at him, his face set in a look promising pain. "You'll pay for that."

Starscream shook his head. "Yes go ahead and try to hurt me. Its suicide. It's a crime to even think of hurting me. I could get you deactivated right now if I wanted to."

Skyfire stood glaring at him. "Well I guess I'm going to get deactivated before the day ends."

Starscream smirked. "How about we settle this like flyers, hm? If they do classify you as a flier, that is."

Skyfire grit his teeth. "I'm as much a flier as you elegant little Seekers. If not better of course."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Alright then, why don't you prove it to me?"

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

He rolled his optics once more. "Are you sure you're a flier?"

"I swear to Primus Starscream tell me I'm not a flier one more time."

"Fine, fine. We'll have a contest of sorts."

"And who's to judge this little contest of ours?"

"Well being that I am the Prince of Vos we'll need at least five Mechs each, as per custom."

"Wait there's like a specific way we have to do this?"

Starscream sighed loudly. "Are you not familiar with the customs in Vos?!"

"I've only lived here a month!"

"In the royal house! You should have done at least a bit of research!"

"I was not going to go to an archivist to learn about the customs of a place I despise."

Starscream narrowed his optics. "Vos is a beautiful city, as are its people. We do not need non seekers in our city and therefore do not need you."

Skyfire smirked. "The people of Vos are all vain, conceited. As are you. You believe because I am not a seeker you are better than me."

"No, you are wrong about this. I KNOW because you are not a seeker I am better than you, in every way, shape, and form. And I will prove this tomorrow. Meet me here, at noon, with five fliers of your choice and I will show you just how superior we Seekers are to you and your kin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire needs to brush up on the Vosnian customs.

"Hey, I need all you have on Vos customs." said Skyfire to the young archivist.

"Right away sir." said the red and blue mech.

Skyfire waited where he was, arm arm crossed and brow creased in annoyance.  _'_ _How_ _dare_ _that_ _ignorant_ _brat_ _of_ _a_ _Prince_ _say_ _I'm_ _not_ _a_ _flyer_ _!_ _I_ _should_ _pound_ _his_ _frame_ _into_ _the_ _dirt_ _!'_

The archivist came back with several data pads. "Here you go sir." He said, placing them on the desk.

"Oh its Skyfire. And thank you...."

"Orion. Orion Pax."

"Well, thank you Orion."

"No problem, they're due in one deca-cycle."

"Alright, see ya then I guess."

Orion nodded and smiled as Skyfire left, carrying the data pads. He put them in his subspace and transformed, flying back towards Vos.  _'_ _I'll_ _make_ _him_ _pay_ _._ _I'll_ _humiliate_ _him_ _tomorrow_ _,_ _he'll_ _see_ _._ _I'm_ _just_ _as_ _much_ _of_ _a_ _flyer_ _as_ _him_ _or_ _any_ _of_ _those_ _petty_ _little_ _seekers_ _.'_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I challenged him." finished off Starscream.

"I can't believe he'd even accept that challenge! He must be crazy!" said Skywarp.

"Or brave." remarked Thundercracker.

"Crazy." said Starscream, shaking his head. "I can't believe he called us all vain and arrogant."

"He's right in a way you know." said Thundercracker.

Starscream, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet each gave him a look. "We are not vain, or arrogant!" said Ramjet.

"No offense but Starscream alone is vain, arrogant and cocky."

"How can you side with  _him_?!" growled Starscream.

"I side with the truth." replied Thundercracker nonchalantly.

Starscream glared. "Fine. I do not intend to get into a fight over something so meaningless and untrue. But will you five be my spectators?"

"Fine by me." said Thrust with a shrug.

"Yea me too." said Dirge.

"Nothing better to do." said Skywarp.

"Might as well." replied Ramjet.

Thundercracker sighed. "I do not think this will end well but I'll be there for you, Prince."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyfire opened up a com link with his friends Evac, Powerglide, Skyhammer, Springer, and Jetstorm. "Hey guys, ya busy?"

_"Thank Primus I'm bored!" said Springer._

_"I've got a Cycle to spare, what's up?" said_ _Powerglide_ _._

_"I'm here, what do ya want?" said_ _Evac_ _._

_"Yea what do you want?" mocked_ _Jetstorm_ _._

_Skyhammer_ _laughed. "How's_ _Vos_ _?"_

"Yea about that, I got into an argument with the Prince."

_"Are you crazy?!" said_ _Evac_ _. "What'd you do?!"_

"Well I kinda called him arrogant and vain... and he sorta challenged me."

_"Tell me you didn't_ _accept_ _." said_ _Skyhammer_ _._

_"_ _Of_ _course_ _he_ _did_ _!"_ _said_ _Powerglide_ _._

_"_ _Well_ _what_ _was_ _I_ _supposed_ _to_ _do_ _?!"_ _said_ _Skyfire_ _._

_"_ _Um_ _apologize_ _!_ _He's_ _going_ _to_ _cream_ _you_ _!"_ _said_ _Springer_ _._

"Yea whatever we'll see about that!"

_"_ _What_ _do_ _you_ _mean_ _'_ _we'll'_ _?"_ _asked_ _Evac_ _._

"Well I kinda need five spectators."

_"_ _Oh_ _God_ _,_ _he's_ _making_ _you_ _follow_ _Vos_ _customs_ _?!"_ _said_ _Skyhammer_ _._

"Yea so I've been reading up on all of it. So what do y'all say?"

_"_ _Do_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _choice_ _?"_ _asked_ _Evac_ _sarcastically_ _._

_"_ _Might_ _as_ _well_ _."_ _said_ _Powerglide_ _._

_"_ _Yea_ _fine_ _."_ _said_ _Skyhammer_ _._

_"_ _I'd_ _love_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _get_ _creamed_ _!"_ _joked_ _Springer_ _._

_"_ _Me_ _too_ _!"_ _said_ _Jetstorm_ _._

"Great", said Skyfire, slightly sarcastic, "so come to Vos tomorrow at 11. The competition starts at 12. Thanks guys. I'll see ya then!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition.

"If he's late I'll have him deactivated!" growled Starscream. Starscream, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Thundercracker, Evac, Powerglide, Skyhammer, Springer, and Jetstorm had gathered, waiting for Skyfire to arrive. "It's only a cycle until the competition is to start!"

"He told us he'd meet us here. He will come." said Evac.

"Maybe he realized he was an idiot for accepting?" said Skywarp with a smirk.

Powerglide glared at him. "He'll be here."

Starscream huffed, annoyed. "He had better show!"

"I said he'll show." said Powerglide, annoyed himself.

"We all need to calm down. We are all flyers, we are not enemies." said Thundercracker.

Starscream snorted. "He is right. We need to put aside our differences." agreed Evac.

"Here he comes now!" said Powerglide, pointing at the jet flying towards them.

Skyfire landed, as gracefully as a mech of his size could. "Sorry, guys." he said as he transformed. "Got caught up in my reading."

Starscream rolled his optics. "And what exactly where you reading that was so interesting?"

"Oh it wasn't that interesting at all, just some Vos customs."

Starscream glared. "If you-" "Stop now before things get out of hand." interrupted Thundercracker.

Evac nodded. "He's right. Just get on with it."

"Alright, fine. As Prince I am required to follow the customs of Vos. First I must ask if anyone standing here objects to this competition."

"Like any has the choice to." mumbles Thundercracker.

Starscream shoots him a look. "Good. Now Skyfire, you are to pick one of your spectators to participate in the competition I have picked."

'He would choose this competition.' He nodded. Jetstorm will you participate?"

"I don't even know what I have to do but fine with me."

"In return I ask Skywarp to participate."

"Of course Prince."

"With the chosen competition we, along with our chosen participants, will fly together. You have the choice of who goes first. We will try to impress the spectators with elaborate stunts while in the air. The rules are, no weapons, no powers-" he shot a look at Skywarp "-and you can use either of your forms." Each Mech nodded. "Skyfire, who is to go first?"

"Skywarp and yourself, Prince."

Starscream nodded. "Fine then. As per tradition both of you must not see us while we perform."

Skyfire nodded. "Good luck Prince, and may the best flyers win."

"We intend to." said Skywarp with a vain smirk.

Both Skyfire and Jetstorm rolled their optics but turned away with out a word. Starscream smirked as both he and Skywarp transformed, flying into the air. "The usual?" asked Skywarp.

"No, I want to blow them out of the water, we'll use some of the usual but spice it up a bit."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yea just control yourself."

"Yea yea yea, let's do this already."

"Fly higher then."

They flew higher, until the others where merely specs beneath them. "Transform and drop." commanded Starscream. Skywarp nodded, following his Prince as they plunged head first to the ground.

"What the frag are they doing?" mumbled Evac.

"Link!" yelled Starscream over the roaring wind. He reached for Skywarp, grabbing his extended hands.

"Pull up?"

"Not yet!"

Skywarp was beginning to get nervous, the ground coming in quickly. "Starscream...?"

"Trust me!"

They continued to plummet towards the ground. "Starscream!"

"Skywarp trust me!" He let them fall, Skywarp nervous beyond compare but following his prince's orders. "Now!" Skywarp pulled up, almost scraping the ground beneath them. "Apart, loop then come back to me, hook hands!" 

Skywarp nodded, letting go of Starscream, going into a loop then twisting around and coming back to Starscream, hooking hands with him. "Our loops together!" he yelled to Starscream. He nodded, firmly gripping his hands as they fly backwards into a graceful loop. They then turned so that their backs faced each other, still holding onto each others hands, whirling through the air only to have Starscream break away into a spin of his own while Skywarp turned just in time to grab his stray hand and turn him as they finished their performance.

Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Thundercracker, Evac, Powerglide, Skyhammer, and Springer each clapped as they came back down from, both panting lightly.

"You did well." said Thundercracker.

"That was amazing!" said Springer.

Starscream nodded. "Thank you. Skyfire, Jetstorm, you may turn around."

Skyfire turned first. "So?"

"They where amazing!" said Springer.

"Evac?"

"They did well Skyfire."

He nodded. "May we go now Prince?"

Starscream nodded. "Go ahead."

"Good luck, you'll need it." said Skywarp.

"Skywarp!" reprimanded Thundercracker.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry!" said Skywarp, following Starscream away from the group.

"You ready?" asked Skyfire.

"As I'll ever be." said Jetstorm.

Skywarp smiled and took off. "Let's go, just fly like normal."

Jetstorm nodded and took off with him. "Are we doing this as jets or?"

"No don't transform. I'm really not even sure what we're doing."

"Did you even look at any stunts?"

"I did but they where all seekers!"

"We're doomed."

"Just do your best."

"Alright..." They looked down, seeing the others watching them. "What are we going to do?!"

"Alright calm down, here's what we'll do. Fly upwards, quickly and close to me, then split, do a flip and meet me back. Fly past me, go under. Then twist and turn. We'll finish by grabbing each other and doing a quick upside down turn."

"Um... alright I'll try."

"Alright let's go."

They flew upwards, as fast as they could go which really wasn't that fast, especially compared to the seekers who were made to go at faster speeds. "Now!" They split away from each other, flying backwards into a small flip. They came back towards each other, Skyfire going upwards only to notice that Jetstorm was doing the same. "Jetstorm down!!"

Jetstorm realized a bit too late. He moved as fast as he could to go downwards but his wing was still clipped by Skyfire. He growled in pain but continued to fly, twisting and turning to face Skyfire. "You okay Jetstorm?!"

"I'm alright, let's finish this!"

He nodded, flying towards him and taking his arm, turning upside down and twisting slightly. They ended, letting go of each other and spinning one last time before stopping all together.

They flew back down, landing quietly. "We did horribly." said Jetstorm miserably.

"It wasn't that bad." said Springer.

"Are you alright Jetstorm?"

"I'll survive, just a clip."

"Starscream, Skywarp you can turn around."

They turned and walked over. "So?" asked Skywarp.

"Skywarp." warned Starscream. "Have you all come to a conclusion then?"

Each Mech looked at each other. "We have been communicating through out comms and... I believe we have Prince." answered Evac.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected revelation.

Well who is the winner then?" asked Starscream.

"We have all taken care to look at the different factors and the decision was not an easy one." started Thundercracker.

"Oh just get on with it Thundercracker!" snarled Starscream.

" _Fine_. Evac would you like to do the honors?"

"Hey I want to say it!" whined Skyhammer.

"Fine, fine go on then." said Evac.

Skyhammer smirked. "Well we've decided that the winners are... Skywarp and the Prince!"

Skywarp whooped in victory while Starscream flared his wings and smirked. "So Skyfire, do you see now?" he asked, turning to the defeated jet.

"I see that you are a flyer as I am." Skyfire stated, his wings flared in defiance.

"Ever defiant I see." snarled Starscream.

"Do you expect me to submit to you  _Prince_ _?_ _"_

"You still refuse to see that we are the superior flyers! We seekers are the superior race!"

"Starscream that is enough!" growled Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker he's right!" said Skywarp.

"He is vain and cocky as are you! You are **not** superior to us!" said Evac.

"I am neither vain nor cocky!" growled Starscream, glaring at Evac.

"You are stubborn, cocky, and most of all vain. You see only you and your seekers as important. We are just as important as you and your kin Starscream." Evac growled back.

"I'll rip your spark out!" snarled Starscream lunging at him only to be pulled back by the ever calm Thundercracker.

"Stop this! You have won, proven yourself. Now stop this constant fighting and accept that you  _are_ vain, stubborn, conceited, cocky. Accept who you are Starscream."

"You would side with them against your own  _Prince_?! You're own  _trine_ _leader_!?"

"I told you before I side with the truth Starscream! Yes you are my Prince. Yes you are my trine leader. We are bonded and I know how you truly feel about him-" he pointed to Skyfire. "And you know how I feel about this entire ordeal!"

Everything went silent. Skyfire made a face, confused. He was the one to break the silence. "How he truly feels about me?" he asked, looking at Thundercracker for an answer.

"Thundercracker don't you dare!" said Starscream, more begging than threatening.

Thundercracker looked from Starscream to Skyfire and back again. The rest of the mechs stood silently, looking at the trio. "It is not for me to say." said Thundercracker finally.

Skyfire looked at Starscream. "What does he mean? How do you feel towards me?"

Starscream glared at Thundercracker before answering. "I feel as though you are a defiant little spark-forsaken glitch."

"Starscream!" chided Thundercracker. "Apologize!"

"I will do nothing of the sort!"

"Then you leave me no choice." he said, turning to Skyfire once more.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Starscream believes that, for a non seeker you are a good flyer. But he also-"

"Enough Thundercracker, please enough!" pleaded Starscream.

"He also believes that you are a handsome mech, with a strong sense of pride. He is ashamed that he, the Prince of Vos, has fallen for an outsider."

Everything fell silent. Starscream stared at Thundercracker, shocked. Skyfire was beyond surprised, looking at Starscream.

"You betrayed me! You have betrayed the bond!" growled Starscream, angry tears falling from his optics.

"I am sorry, my Prince, my Trine leader. But you have fought your emotions long enough, and he should know why he is the subject of your wrath."

"If I could bring myself to it I would break this bond between us. I feel nothing towards you now. I will close my side of the bond from both you and Skywarp forever, after what you have done to me. I hate you."

"Starscream, don't please!" said Skywarp, reaching for him.

"Don't touch me." Starscream growled, closing his side of the bond and transforming, flying off.

No one said a thing for a while. Skywarp silently cried, Thundercracker looking down at the ground with silent pain and regret. Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Skyfire, Evac, Powerglide, Skyhammer, Springer, and Jetstorm each kept to themselves, trying to figure out what to say or do.

"What just happened?" voiced Skyfire, finally breaking the tension-filled silence.

Thundercracker sighed. "Come Skywarp, we will search." he said, transforming and flying off followed by a miserable Skywarp.

"Alright, I'm heading back to Iacon. Com me." said Jetstorm

"Wait up, I'll come too." said Skyhammer

"Yea I should get back, Moonracer will kill me if I miss our breakfast date." said Powerglide.

"Might as well go with y'all." said Springer.

"Alright, I'll com you guys later." said Skyfire.

They all nodded, transforming and flying off.

"We should get going. See you around Skyfire." said Thrust. He, Ramjet and Dirge each transformed, leaving Skyfire and Evac alone.

"So the Prince?" asked Skyfire, still a bit confused.

"Yes. Seems he's interested in you."

"Has a funny way of showing it."

"Everyone shows it in a different way. You feel the same?"

Skyfire sighed. "He's...pretty."

"And?"

"I just don't know. I've never thought of him that way. We've always fought so much."

"Well think about it." He transformed, hovering. "Com me."

"I will, safe flying."

Evac flew off, leaving a confused Skyfire behind.  _'_ _Me_ _..._ _with_ _the_ _Prince_ _of_ _Vos_ _?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do feel free to leave comments about what you feel might happen, or should happen, or even things you think should be different!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different individuals have a lot to think about.

_How_ _dare_ _Thundercracker_ _!'_ growled Starscream in his mind as he flew.  _'_ _How_ _could_ _he_ _betray_ _me_ _?!'_ He blinked his optics, refusing to allow the tears to fall.  _'_ _A_ _Prince_ _does_ _not_ _cry_ _.'_  He repeated this again and again, the exact thing his Sire had said when he saw his Carrier die.  _'A Prince does not cry._ _A Prince does not cry._ _A Prince **does not** cry.'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could he be?!" asked Skywarp, worried for Starscream. They where flying now, trying to catch up to the fleeting Prince.

"He could have gone anywhere. He is the fastest of us. For all we know he's still flying." replied Thundercracker, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I can't believe he would close the bond..." Skywarp said, tears coming to his optics once more.

"We will find him Skywarp, do not fret."

"He's never been this upset Thundercracker."

Thundercracker thought of this for a moment. "You were too young to witness Thunderblast."

"Thunderblast? She sounds... familiar?"

"She was in the trine before you." said Thundercracker softly, recalling the Femme. He scowled, remembering the pain she had caused both himself and Starscream.

"Well what happened to her?" asked the ever curious Skywarp.

"She broke the bond." he said stiffly, the forcefully forgotten pain resurfacing.

"She  _broke_ the bond?!"

"Yes. She left both Starscream and I for one she thought better. Now enough of this, I do not wish to recall this pain."

Skywarp was quiet. "Do you think.... Starscream would-"

"Starscream would never hurt us like that." he interrupted.

"But... how can you be so sure?"

"I have been with him for far longer than you have."

He went quiet again. "So he really does love Skyfire then."

"Yes."

"Will he leave us for him?"

"He will not leave us Skywarp"

Skywarp sighs. "I just feel so.. empty. Without the bond I mean. I can't feel him."

"I understand. It will end when we find him."

"If we find him..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Starscream_ _..._ _the_ _Prince_ _of_ _Vos_ _._ _With_ **_me_ ** **_._ ** _A_ _commoner_ _._ _A_ _non-seeker_ _._ _A_ **_jet_ ** **_.'_ **

Skyfire had flown back to the royal house, where he was staying. He was now in his own berth room, pacing back and forth in front of his bed.

 _'_ _I_ _mean_ _..._ _yea_ _._ _He's_ _gorgeous_ _._ _But_ _he's_ _cocky_ _,_ _vain_ _,_ _ignorant_ _and_ _not_ _to_ _mention_ _stubborn_ _.'_ He sighed and stopped pacing. He left his berth, entering his living area and turning to the large glass wall. The view was beautiful, the bright blue sky contrasted against the silver mountains in a beautiful display of Cybertronian nature.

He looked at the sky and smiled lightly. The sky. His second home. Where he flew, felt safe and free. Where he could do anything. Then the mountains. Where he was vulnerable and would be easily forgotten. Kind of like how Starscream must feel now.  _'_ _He's_ _not_ _a_ _bad_ _Mech_ _._ _He's_ _just_ _not_ _what_ _you_ _expect_ _from_ _a_ _Prince_ _. Not what **I** would expect.' _ Skyfire paused.  _'Actually_ _considering_ _he's_ _from_ _Vos_ _it_ _isn't_ _much_ _of_ _a_ _surprise_ _._ _He's_ _really_ _not_ _all_ _that_ _bad_ _though_ _._ _He's_ _actually_ _kind_ _of_ _... endearing_ _?"_

He sighed once more, shaking his head.  _'_ _Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _just_ _talk_ _to_ _him_ _._ _I_ _mean_ _what's_ _the_ _harm_ _in_ _talking_ _?'_ He thought about this for a few moments.  _'_ _He has_ _blocked_ _his_ _trine_ _._ _The_ _question_ _is_ _..._ _did_ _he_ _block_ _me_ _?_ _Time_ _to_ _find_ _out_ _.'_

He took a deep breath then opened a com link.  _"_ _Prince_ _?"_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad, which I no longer use. I do hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
